wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harla Halloween Bear
Harla Halloween is the fifth-youngest of Lincoln Loud's ten sisters in The Loud House. At the age of 8, she is a gloomy and cynical goth girl with an interest in Gothic poetry. She also has an uncanny ability to suddenly appear in places, which often frightens her siblings or other people. Harla’s hair covers half her face, because her parents, Lynn Loud Sr.and Rita Loud, were creeped out by her blank stares and let her hair grow out. Despite her gloomy personality, Harla is very sensitive and doesn’t like it when people are being mean to her. BiographyEdit Harla is a cynical, deadpan, and mysterious goth girl who is almost always sporting a stoic frown. She is interested in occultism, poetry, and the works of Gothic authors, like Edgar Allen Poe and Lovecraft. She has an uncanny ability to seemingly teleport to different places, which often spooks her siblings, especially Lincoln. Some of her siblings refer her as a "spooky" girl. She frequently uses words to describe her actions, such as saying the word "Sigh" instead of actually sighing. The reason for her gloomy and miserable persona is because she feels left out that nobody listens to her and everyone thinks she's weird (despite their obvious quirks). Though typically rather gloomy, she is shown to be happy on several occasions. She squeals and giggles in "Heavy Meddle", along with her sisters, upon learning of Lincoln's romantic situation. Also in some other episodes she can be seen smiling from time to time (as opposed to her usual smirking), like in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", where she is joyfully celebrating the money finding with her other siblings, and in "In Tents Debate", where she is happy that she gets the option to go to "Aloha Beach". She is also shown to be rather compassionate, as she shows sympathy for Lincoln's dilemmas, and always shows her appreciation for his kindness. In "Sleuth or Consequences", it is revealed that she was responsible for clogging the toilet with her book Princess Pony, stating that even she needs "a break from the darkness" once in a while. Despite her depressed and cold attitude, she looks to enjoy being with her siblings, and sometimes depart from darkness to have fun with them. Lucy has very pale skin and long black hair concealing her eyes. She's very thin, and a bit smaller than Lincoln. Lucy dresses in black and white, wears long striped arm sleeves and stockings, a black dress worn over a striped shirt, and black shoes. Her nightwear is a white t-shirt and black-and-white striped pajama pants. Her swimwear consists of a striped swimming dress with black leggings. Episodes focusing on LucyEdit * "Space Invader" * "Sleuth or Consequences" * "Raw Deal" * "Back in Black" * "Spell It Out" * "Fandom Pains" * "Head Poet's Anxiety" * "The Write Stuff" * "A Grave Mistake" Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Orange Characters Category:Halloween Pets Category:Characters who wear Superhero Masks Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who get spooky themselves Category:FullSize Doll as Pets